Zombie Soldier
The Zombie Soldier is an enemy in the Castlevania series. They are the animated corpses of soldiers who marched to their deaths. Description Zombie Soldiers wielding bladed weapons. These are soldiers who had been sent on missions into Dracula's Castle in a previous era, but were killed and turned into zombies. Appearances ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night The zombie of a soldier of the Eastern Church who died in combat long ago. Making honor to its name, the '''Bloody Zombie' can still be seen dripping blood from the parts of flesh visible under its armor. When he encounters an enemy, he quickly runs at them and starts swinging the blood-soaked dagger he carries. Each time its body is cut with a sharp weapon, it lets out generous amounts of blood which Alucard can use to feed upon (Dark Metamorphosis, Muramasa), making it a viable option to replenish health in the early game. Its in-game description states this enemy died 300 years ago. Since Symphony of the Night takes place in 1797, this would set this date to be around the 15th century, when Trevor Belmont first defeated Dracula when he started his war against Humanity (1476), although the dates don't exactly match. Furthermore, it's everyone's guess how a 300 years old corpse can still carry fresh blood inside. ''Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow There are two tiers of zombie soldiers in ''Aria of Sorrow: Zombie Soldier The regular Zombie Soldier is found very early in the game, in the Castle Corridor. It advances very slowly and stabs with the knife he carries when an enemy is close enough. It has a secondary attack where he tosses a grenade to the ground which explodes after a set time, an attack that may take enemies off-guard. It has a very slight chance of dropping the Combat Knife, a very powerful weapon at the moment it can first be obtained, and which outclasses in both attack power and speed to most other weapons found soon afterward. Gaining dominance over its soul grants Soma the Grenade ability, which allows him to throw the very same kind of grenades the Zombie Soldier uses, and which inflict considerable damage. This soul is quite useful when fighting hulking bosses that use their resilient bodies to gain terrain on the battlefield, like the Great Armor and the Big Golem, as it lets the player toss one and get out of the way while they wait for the device to explode. Zombie Officer The Zombie Officer is a taller and more muscular variant of zombie soldier, devoid of any clothing and dripping blood from its eye sockets, arms and torso. As usual, it advances slowly and makes frequent stops to stab with the massive sword he wields, which has a much longer range. These enemies are usually found in tight areas, which could take some effort getting to, giving them the opportunity to strike first before the player can get to them. Gaining dominance over its soul grants Soma the Narrow Escape ability, which allows the player to regain balance by pressing JUMP whenever they get knocked back or take damage while in midair. Damage will still be taken, but Soma won't be sent flying back after taking the hit. The soul's description implies it causes health to be restored if the player takes damage while jumping, although this is incorrect. Item Data Gallery AoS 013.png|'Zombie Soldiers enemy list entry from ''Aria of Sorrow AoS 033.png|'Zombie Officers enemy list entry from ''Aria of Sorrow Dxc 014.png|'Bloody Zombies enemy list entry from ''The Dracula X Chronicles version of Symphony of the Night Trivia *The descriptions for both the Zombie Soldier and Zombie Officer in Aria of Sorrow state they marched to their deaths 36 years ago. Since that game takes place in 2035, the date of these soldiers' demise coincide with the time when the Demon Castle War took place, back in 1999. **Furthermore, the description of the Soldier Uniform, an armor that can also be obtained in that game, states it belonged to a soldier who fought in the Demon Castle War. See also *Demon Castle War *Soldier Uniform Category:Armored Enemies Category:Zombies Category:Aria of Sorrow Enemies Category:Dracula X Chronicles Enemies Category:Symphony of the Night Enemies